


Her Boys

by klutzy_girl



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is surrounded by five boys, but she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Private Practice and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Charlotte was surrounded by men, but she honestly didn’t care. She loved her husband and sons. Sure, four sons was a lot of work, but she and Cooper managed to do it. With a nanny, of course. Otherwise they’d be driven nuts and wouldn’t be able to handle it. Cooper, Mason, Abel, Jasper, and Wyatt were the most important people in her life and she wouldn’t trade them for anything. Even when the crying kept them up all night. That was something she could do without, but that was okay.

“Momma, what are you thinking about?” Mason looked up at his stepmother and beamed.

“Just about how much I love my boys.” It was cheesy, but the truth. She didn’t mind not having a girl. She and Cooper were done having kids, and four sons were enough hard. Life was actually good. Stressful, but good. It was a weird, but nice feeling. 

The most exhausting eight and a half months of her life had been worth it the exact moment she met the triplets. Charlotte forgot about all the pain she had experienced, something she would have scoffed at before.

She had never imagined that she’d ever be this content.


End file.
